Taiwanese Patent No. 1368001 discloses a conventional faucet device, which includes a faucet body, a switch base, and a coupling member connected to the faucet body. During assembly, the faucet body is first placed adjacent to the switch base to connect the coupling member to coupling hooks of the switch base, and then the faucet body and the coupling member are rotated together to firmly engage the coupling member with the coupling hooks, thereby securing the faucet body on the switch base. The faucet body can be rotated reversely relative to the switch base for maintenance.
However, since the coupling member is made of plastic, and since the coupling member is in contact with the coupling hooks during the abovementioned coupling and decoupling processes of the faucet body, the coupling member may gradually be worn after long-term use, which causes loose engagement between the faucet body and the switch base.